Avatars
Avatars 'were first introduced in Just Dance as random icons, and they returned in ''Just Dance 4 as mono-color circles. They made a colored and shaped re-appearance in Just Dance 2014 and a colored sticker appearance in Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016. Avatars The avatars in Just Dance didn't represent any song unlike all the other games. The avatars on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 have a wider selection and are in color. You can select one from your favorite dance. The avatars in Just Dance 2014 can also express emotions when pressing the buttons. They can smile, wink, blow a kiss, growl, laugh, stick out the tongue, and blow a bubble using bubblegum. The avatars in Just Dance 2015 can do the same things. In the World Dance Floor however, they are unable to perform those actions, but are instead able to verbally express themselves depending on which button you press. Expressions range from "Lol!" to "Oh no!". They can also say things without you pressing any buttons, such as "Grrr" when you are overtaken by an opponent. [[Just Dance|Avatars in Just Dance]] JD1 Avatar1.png|Helmet Avatar JD1 Avatar2.png|Perfume Avatar Just Dance 4 '''Avatars from Just Dance 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' Da_Funk_P1_JD4_Avatar.png|Da Funk (P1) Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2) I_Don't_Feel_Like_Dancin'_JD4_Avatar.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Somethin'_Stupid_P1_JD4_Avatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P1) Somethin'_Stupid_P2_JD4_Avatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' Disturbia_JD4_Avatar.png|Disturbia 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014' Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|YMCA (P1) Viva Las Vegas et al JD4 Avatar.png|YMCA (P3) 'Generic Avatars' Along with avatars from actual songs Happy, Jazzy, Crazy, and Funky, have their own avatars not based on a song. Generic_JD4_Avatar_P1.png|P1 - "Happy" Generic_JD4_Avatar_P2.png|P2 - "Jazzy" Generic_JD4_Avatar_P3.png|P3 - "Crazy" Generic_JD4_Avatar_P4.png|P4 - "Funky" ''Just Dance 2014 'Avatars from Just Dance Dareavatar.png|''DARE'' EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' Hotncoldavatar.png|''Hot n Cold'' ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|''I Like to Move It'' Jingolobaavatar.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' Ringmybellavatar.png|''Ring My Bell'' WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' 4-0.png|''I Get Around'' '''Avatars from Just Dance 2 Apunkp2justdance2014betaavatar.jpg|A-Punk (P2) Beta BabyGirlAvatar.png|Baby Girl Callmeavatar.png|Call Me Images_100000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Chicken Payback 13.png|Come On Eileen (P2) Cosmicgirlavatar.png|Cosmic Girl CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Crazy Christmas DagombaAvatar.png|Dagomba FireworkAvatar.png|Firework FunkytownAvatar.PNG|Funkytown 18.png|Hey Ya! HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper Oie_transparentifg.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) JumpintheLine2ndDancer.png|Jump in the Line (P2) KattiKalandal1stDancer.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) KattiKalandal2ndDancer.PNG|Katti Kalandal (P2) 24.png|Kung Fu Fighting (P1) Oie_transparentmm.png|Monster Mash Wildwildwestavatar2.png|Mugsy Baloney (P2) NineintheafternoonTHUMB.png|Nine In The Afternoon (P1) 28.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P1) 50.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P2) PumpUptheVolumeAvatar.png|Pump Up The Volume RasputinAvatar.png|Rasputin Oie_transparentrs.png|Rockafeller Skank ShouldIStayorShouldIGoAvatar.PNG|Should I Stay or Should I Go Oie_transparents2.png|Song 2 (C1) Oie_transparents22.png|Song 2 (C2) Spiceupyourlifeavatar.png|Spice Up Your Life (P2) Sway2ndDancer.PNG|Sway (Quien Sera) (P2) 37.png|Sympathy For The Devil Thepoweravatar.png|The Power Toxicavatar2.png|Toxic 39.png|Viva Las Vegas WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|When I Grow Up 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' Oie_transparentapache.png|Apache (Jump On It) 44.png|Boogie Wonderland (P3) CaliforniaGurlsAvatar.png|California Gurls DaFunkAvatar.png|Da Funk (P1) Dynamitegirl.png|Dynamite (P2) HeyboyheygirlTHUMB.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl RasputinAvatar.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2) Idontfeellikedancinavatar.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' IFeelLoveAvatar.PNG|I Feel Love Imsoexcitedavatar.png|I'm So Excited Oie_transparentsgd.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You (P1) Landof1000DancesAvatar.PNG|Land Of 1000 Dances Marciabailaavatar.png|Marcia Baila 57.png|Night Boat To Cairo (P2) Nightboattocariojustdance2014betaavatar.jpg|Night Boat To Cairo (P3 Beta) Partyrockanthemavatar.png|Party Rock Anthem 49.png|She's Got Me Dancing Somethin'StupidAvatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P1) 61.png|Spectronizer (P3) 50.png|This is Halloween (P2) 51.png|This is Halloween (P3) 52.png|This is Halloween (P4) TightropeAvatar.png|Tightrope (Solo Version) VideoKilledTheRadioStarAvatar.png|Video Killed the Radio Star Whatyouwaitinfor.png|What You Waiting For? SS HD Avatar.png|Somethin' Stupid (P1 Beta) 'Avatars from Just Dance 4' Beautyandabeatdlcavatar.png|Beauty And A Beat MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) BrandNewStartAvatar.png|Brand New Start Crucifiedavatar1.png|Crucified (P1) Crucifiedavatar3.png|Crucified (P3) Crucifiedavatar4.png|Crucified (P4) Diggininthedirtavatar.png|Diggin' In The Dirt Disturbiaavatar.png|Disturbia Funhouseavatar.png|Funhouse funhouse_done.png|Funhouse (DLC Version) gangnamstyle4done.png|Gangnam Style P1 GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|Gangnam Style (P2/C1) gangnamstyle3done.png|Gangnam Style P2 (C1) (DLC Version) gangnamstyle2done.png|Gangnam Style P2 (C2) gangnamstyle1done.png|Gangnam Style P2 (C3) Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P1) IstanbulAvatarP3.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P3) Livinlavidalocaavatar.png|Livin' La Vida Loca Oie_transparentloveyou.png|Love You Like a Love Song Moveslikedlc.png|Moves Like Jagger (C1) Moves_Like_Jagger_Avatar_2.png|Moves Like Jagger (C3) Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Mr. Saxobeat NeverGonnaGiveYouUpAvatar.png|Never Gonna Give You Up Oopsavatar.png|Oops!...I Did It Again (P3) Onethingdlcp1.png|One Thing (P1) Onethingdlcp2.png|One Thing (P2) partofme_done.png|Part Of Me Rocklobsteravatar.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Rocklobsteravatar1.png|Rock Lobster (P2) Rockandrollavatar.png|Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Sowhantavatar.png|So What Superbassavatar.png|Super Bass Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|The Final Countdown (P1) Timewarpdollavatar.png|Time Warp (P2) Timewarprockstaravatar.png|Time Warp (P4) WeNoSpeakAmericanoAvatar.png|We No Speak Americano Werwhowerdlcavatar.png|We R Who We R Whatmakesyoubeautifulavatar2.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) Wildwildwestavatar1.png|Wild Wild West (P1) Wildwildwestavatar3.png|Wild Wild West (P3) Wildwildwestavatar4.png|Wild Wild West (P4) Youmakemefeelavatar.png|You Make Me Feel... 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014' Avatar_5.png|Just Dance (song) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|#thatPOWER Thatpoweronstageava.png|#thatPOWER (On-Stage - P2) 99LuftBalloons1stDancer.png|99 Luftballons (P1) AlfonsoAvatar.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Applauseavatar.png|Applause Limagolf1altdlc avatar.png|Applause (Alternate) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP1.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) Aquarius-LetTheSunshineInP2.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P2) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|Blame It On The Boogie (P3) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|Blurred Lines (P1) C'monpanda.png|C'mon (P2) Can'tGetEnoughAvatar.png|Can't Get Enough Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.43 PM.PNG|Can't Hold Us Oie_transparentky.png|Candy (P2) Could u Be Loved Avatar P1.jpg|Could You Be Loved (P1) DanseAvatar.png|Danse (Pop Version) DancandoAvatar.png|Dançando Dontyouworrydlcavatar.png|Don't You Worry Child Feelthismomentavatar.png|Feel This Moment Feelsorightavatar.png|Feel So Right Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Fine China Flashdanceavatar.png|Flashdance... What A Feeling Followtheleaderavatar.png|Follow The Leader Avatar_9.png|Gentleman Getluckyavatar2.png|Get Lucky (P2) Ghostbusteravatar2.png|Ghostbusters (P1) Ghostbusteravatar4.png|Ghostbusters (P4) ??? Avatar.png|Other Avatar_8.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Ikissedagirlavatar.png|I Kissed A Girl Iwillsurviveavatar.png|I Will Survive P1 Pinneapple.jpg|In The Summertime (P3) IsidoraAvatar.png|Isidora Itsyouavatar.png|It's You JustAGigoloP1Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) JustAGigoloP2Avatar.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) KissYou2ndDancer.png|Kiss You (P2) KissYou6PlyrsP1.png|Kiss You (6 Players) (P1) Limboavatar.png|Limbo (P1) Limboavatar1.png|Limbo (P2) TheLoveBoatAvatar.png|Love Boat Miss Understood.jpg|Miss Understood Moskauavatar.png|Moskau (P1) Nitrobotavatar.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 00.png|Nitro Bot (P2) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|Turn Up The Love (P1) Poundthealarmavatar.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) Rocknrollavatar.JPG|Rock N Roll 50px-WhatAboutLoveAvatar.png|What About Love RichGirlAvatar.png|Rich Girl PrinceAli1stDancer.png|Prince Ali (P1) PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|Prince Ali (P2) PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|Other PinceAli4thDancer.png|Prince Ali (P4) MariaAvatar.png|Maria SafeandSoundAvatar.png|Safe and Sound SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Sexy And I Know It Shewolfavatar.png|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Starshipsavatar.png|Starships TimberP1Avatar.png|Timber (P1) Oie_LMcHMYPrnGSj.png|Timber (P2) TroublemakerAvatar.png|Troublemaker JustDanceSweatAvatar.png|Just Dance (Sweat) Llljnnnnnnn.png|Die Young (P1) DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|Die Young (P2) MyMainGirlAvatar.PNG|My Main Girl OneWayorAnother(TeenageKicks)Avatar.PNG|One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|I Need Your Love DiscoBallAvatar.png|Unknown Disco Ball Dancer Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|Waking Up In Vegas WeCan'tStopAvatar.png|We Can't Stop Wherehaveyoubeenavatar.png|Where Have You Been Wildavatar.png|Wild JustDanceBetaAvatar.png|Just Dance (song) Beta 'Avatars from Ubisoft Games' Oie 25215226V4VA3Z4J.png|Rayman (DLC) ZombiUAvatar.png|ZombiU Oie_transparentassassin.png|Assassins Creed Oie_transparentpig.png|Hambo Oie_transparentrr.png|Raving Rabbid Oie_transparentwd.png|Watch_Dogs Oie_transparentrb.png|Far Cry 3 Oie_transparentsf.png|Beyond Good and Evil Oie_transparentbdoc.png|Splinter Cell Oie_transparentguy.png|Far Cry Oie_transparentwhatever.png|Ghost Recon Oie_TUF10Jlq3opb.png|Barbara (DLC) IMG2571A.jpg|Globox (DLC) Blob.jpg|Teensie (DLC) ''Just Dance 2015 '''Avatars from Just Dance' Justdance2015dare.png|Dare avatareyeoftiger.png|Eye of the Tiger Jd2015hotncold.png|Hot N Cold FADDSAa.png|I Get Around Adssad.png|I Like to Move It Jd251.png|Jin Go Lo Ba Adss.png|Ring My Bell Who_Lets_The_Dogs_Out.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? 'Avatars from Just Dance 2' 010.png|Baby Girl 011.png|Call Me 012.png|Chicken Payback Dasasdsdasad.png|Come on Eileen 5452.png|Cosmic Girl 41.png|Crazy Christmas Wqe.png|Dagomba Firework.png|Firework 017.png|Funkytown DasDASD.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper Adssadsda.png|Hey Ya 0020.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) 21.png|Jump in the Line 23.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) 22.png|Katti Kalandal (P2) Ds.png|Kung Fu Fighting 25.png|Monster Mash 26.png|Mugsy Baloney (P2) 09.png|Nine In The Afternoon 028.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P1) 50s.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P2) 29.png|Pump Up The Volume 30.png|Rasputin 31.png|Rockafeller Skank 32.png|Should I Stay or Should I Go 33.png|Song 2 (C1) 34.png|Song 2 (C2) 35.png|Spice Up Your Life (P2) 36.png|Sway (Quien Sera) (P1) Sympathy For The Devil.png|Sympathy For The Devil 27.png|The Power 38.png|Toxic 39333.png|Viva Las Vegas 40.png|When I Grow Up 'Avatars from Just Dance 3' 43.png|Apache (Jump On It) 044.png|Boogie Wonderland (P3) 45.png|California Gurls 46.png|Da Funk 47.png|Dynamite (P2) 53.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl 30.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (P2) 48.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' 54.png|I Feel Love 59.png|I'm So Excited 55.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You 42.png|Land Of 1000 Dances 56.png|Marcia Baila 63.png|Let's Go To The Mall 5743443.png|Night Boat To Cairo 58.png|Party Rock Anthem Assdsadsa.png|She's Got Me Dancing 60.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) Asdds.png|Spectronizer (P3) 50s.png|This is Halloween (P2) 512.png|This is Halloween (P3) 52wqe.png|This is Halloween (P4) 62.png|Tightrope 64.png|Video Killed the Radio Star 65.png|What You Waiting For Avatars from Just Dance 4 96.png|Aerobics in Space Boabavatarfrmgetlow_clipped_rev_1.png|Beauty And A Beat 67.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P1) 68.png|Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (P4) 82.png|Brand New Start 69.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) 93.png|Crazy Little Thing 73.png|Crucified (P1) 71.png|Crucified (P3) 72.png|Crucified (P4) DYP1Avatar.png|Die Young (P1) DYP2Avatar.png|Die Young P2 74.png|Diggin' in the Dirt 75.png|Disturbia 76.png|Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (P2) 77.png|Funhouse 78.png|Gangnam Style 80.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P1) 81.png|Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (P3) 83.png|Livin' la Vida Loca 84.png|Love You Like A Love Song 86.png|Maneater 87.png|Moves Like Jagger 88.png|Mr. Saxobeat 89.png|Never Gonna Give You Up 79.png|Oops!...I Did It Again 092.png|Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) 90.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Dsasd.png|Rock Lobster (P2) 94.png|So What 95.png|Super Bass 70.png|The Final Countdown (P1)/Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) 97.png|Time Warp (P2) 98.png|Time Warp (P4) 66.png|We No Speak Americano 85.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P2) 100.png|Wild Wild West (P1) 99.png|Wild Wild West (P3) 101.png|Wild Wild West (P4) 102.png|You Make Me Feel... Das.png|You're the First, the Last, My Everything (P1) Avatars from Just Dance 2014 0146.png|99 Luftballons 134.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) 145.png|Applause 117.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) 118.png|Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (P2) 119.png|Blame It on the Boogie (P3) 135.png|Blurred Lines (P1) 227.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) 120.png|Candy (P2) 223.png|Can't Hold Us 121.png|Careless Whisper (P1) 122.png|C'mon Dasdasasd.png|Could You Be Loved (P1) 136.png|Dançando 137.png|Danse (Pop Version) 343.png|Don't You Worry Child 138.png|Feel So Right 139.png|Feel This Moment 113.png|Fine China 110.png|Flashdance ... What a Feeling 104.png|Follow The Leader 140.png|Gentleman 141.png|Get Lucky (P2) 142.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) 105.png|I Kissed a Girl 464.png|I Need Your Love 151.png|In The Summertime (P3) 155.png|Isidora 143.png|It's You 106.png|I Will Survive 124.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) 125.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) 144.png|Just Dance 127.png|Kiss You (P2) 126.png|Kiss You 6-Player (P3) 128.png|Limbo (P1) 129.png|Limbo (P2) 114.png|Love Boat 147.png|María 148.png|Miss Understood 130.png|Moskau (P1) 107.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 115.png|Nitro Bot (P2) OWOAAvatar.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) 131.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) 222.png|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) 149.png|Rich Girl 224.png|Roar 150.png|Safe And Sound (C1) 291.png|Sexy And I Know It 108.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 116.png|Starships 132.png|thatPOWER 229.png|The Other Side 152.png|The Way (P2) 109.png|Troublemaker Turnup15.png|Turn Up The Love 226.png|Wake Me Up 153.png|Waking Up in Vegas We Can't Stop Avatar.png|We Can't Stop 111.png|Where Have You Been 154.png|Wild 30.png|Y.M.C.A. (P1) 87.png|Y.M.C.A. (P2) 39333.png|Y.M.C.A. (P3) Justdance2015dare.png|Y.M.C.A. (P4) Avatars from Just Dance 2015 196.png|4x4 (P4) 197.png|Addicted To You 183.png|Ain't No Mountain High Enough (P2) 188.png|Bad Romance (P2) 198.png|Bad Romance (Official Choreo) 199.png|Bailando (P1) 200.png|Bang Bang (P2) 201.png|Best Song Ever (P4) 203.png|Black Widow 202.png|Birthday 170.png|Built For This 173.png|Burn 179.png|Dancing Queen 190.png|Dark Horse (P2) 205.png|Diamonds 220.png|Diamonds (Seated Dance) Yhs.png|Don't Worry Be Happy (P1) 177.png|Epic Sirtaki (P1) 174.png|Fatima 208.png|Get Low (P1) 171.png|Happy 209.png|Happy (Sing Along) 210.png|Holding Out for a Hero 168.png|I Love It 195.png|I Love It (Guards) 175.png|I Luh Ya Papi 211.png|It's My Birthday (P3) 212.png|It's My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) 213.png|Kiss Kiss 214.png|Let It Go 169.png|Love Me Again 187.png|Love Is All (P2) 192.png|Macarena (P4) 182.png|Mahna Mahna (P3) 215.png|Maps 204.png|Me And My Broken Heart (P2) 221.png|Medal for competing in six tournaments 207.png|Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 167.png|Never Can Say Goodbye 189.png|Only You (And You Alone) (P1) 184.png|Papaoutai (P1) 191.png|Papaoutai (African Dance) 216.png|Problem 217.png|She Looks So Perfect (P2) 186.png|Speedy Gonzales (P2) 15-Tetris.png|Tetris (P4) 166.png|The Fox (P2) 194.png|The Fox (Campfire Dance) (P1) 206.png|Till I Find You 176.png|Summer 218.png|Summer (Fitness Dance) 178.png|Walk This Way (P2) 219.png|Walk This Way (Old School) 193.png|Xmas Tree (P2) 101.png|You're On My Mind 172.png|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 228.png|Unknown 112.png|''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' Avatars from Just Dance 2016 181.png|''You Never Can Tell'' (P2) Avatars from Ubisoft Games 157.png|Assassin's Creed 159.png|Jade (Beyond Good And Evil) 158.png|Future Soldier (Ghost Recon) 160.png|Pey'j (Beyond Good and Evil 2) 161.png|Far Cry Character 164.png|Vaas (Far Cry 3) 162.png|A Raving Rabbid 163.png|Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) 156.png|Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) 165.png|ZombiU ''Just Dance 2016 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance' 'Avatars from Just Dance 2 Babygirlyouknow.png|''Baby Girl'' Yourebeautifukk.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' 011.png|''Call Me'' 012.png|''Chicken Payback'' Dasasdsdasad.png|''Come On Eileen'' (P2) 5452.png|''Cosmic Girl'' 41.png|''Crazy Christmas'' 456.png|''Crying Blood'' Wqe.png|''Dagomba'' Downbytheriverside.png|''Down By The Riverside'' Firework.png|''Firework'' 017.png|Funkytown 401.png|Futebol Crazy 402.png|Girlfriend (P2) DasDASD.png|Here Comes the Hotstepper Adssadsda.png|Hey Ya 403.png|Hot Stuff (P2) 0020.png|I Got You (I Feel Good) 421.png|I Want You Back 419.png|Idealistic 424.png|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) 21.png|Jump in the Line (P2) 23.png|Katti Kalandal (P1) 22.png|Katti Kalandal (P2) Ds.png|Kung Fu Fighting (P1) 430.png|Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) (P2) 25.png|Monster Mash 432.png|Move Your Feet 26.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' (P2) 09.png|Nine In The Afternoon (P2) 028.png|Professor Pumplestickle (P1) 29.png|Pump Up The Volume crapcarap.png|Rasputin 31.png|Rockafeller Skank 32.png|Should I Stay or Should I Go 33.png|Song 2 (C1) 34.png|Song 2 (C2) 35.png|Spice Up Your Life (P2) Ljlçgç.png|Sway (Quien Sera) (P1) Sympathy For The Devil.png|Sympathy For The Devil 27.png|The Power T1ikTok.png|TiK ToK 38.png|Toxic 466.png|''Viva Las Vegas'' Akfla.png|Walk Like an Egyptian 40.png|When I Grow Up Whyohwhybaby.png|Why Oh Why (P1) 412.png|You Can't Hurry Love (P1) '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 3 43.png|Apache (Jump On It)'' 391.png|''Baby One More Time'' (P3) 392.png|''Baby Zouk'' (P2) 44g.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' (P3) 395.png|''Boom'' 45.png|California Gurls Calibear.png|California Gurls's Raccoon 446.png|Crazy Little Thing Called Love (P2) 46.png|Da Funk (P1) Dafunkp00.png|Da Funk (P2) Dynamite_P4_Avatar.png|''Dynamite'' (P1) 47.png|''Dynamite'' (P2) Kikikissme.png|E.T. 53.png|Hey Boy Hey Girl 460.png|''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' (P1) 48.png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' 54.png|I Feel Love 59.png|I'm So Excited 55.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You 425.png|''Jambo Mambo'' (P1) 457.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' (P1) A260 1446212347.png|''Just Mario'' 427.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' (P2) 42.png|Land Of 1000 Dances Land of 1000 Dances Penguin Avatar.png|Land Of 1000 Dances's Penguin 63.png|Let's Go To The Mall 428.png|''Lollipop'' 80_AVATAR.png|Lollipop's Sock Puppet 429.png|''Mamasita'' (P2) 56.png|Marcia Baila 5743443.png|''Night Boat To Cairo'' (P2) 404.png|''No Limit'' (P2) 58.png|Party Rock Anthem Assdsadsa.png|She's Got Me Dancing 60.png|Somethin' Stupid (P2) 441.png|''Soul Searchin''' Asdds.png|Spectronizer (P3) Take On Meaaa.png|''Take On Me'' teenage.png|''Teenage Dream'' 431.png|''The Master Blaster'' (P2) 50s.png|This is Halloween (P2) 512.png|This is Halloween (P3) 52wqe.png|This is Halloween (P4) 62.png|Tightrope 409.png|''Twist and Shake It'' (P1) 64.png|Video Killed the Radio Star 65.png|What You Waiting For? 'Avatars from ''Just Dance 4 96.png|Aerobics in Space 426.png|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' (P1) 358.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' 67.png|''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' (P1) 68.png|''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)'' (P4) 82.png|Brand New Start 69.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (P2) 70.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) 390.png|''Cercavo Amore'' 93.png|Crazy Little Thing 73.png|''Crucified'' (P1) 71.png|''Crucified'' (P3) 72.png|''Crucified'' (P4) 74.png|''Diggin' in the Dirt'' 352.png|''Die Young'' (P1) Die Young P2 Avatar.png|Die Young (P2) 75.png|Disturbia 399.png|''Domino'' 76.png|Everybody Needs Somebody To Love 2016house.png|Funhouse Gangrena.png|Gangnam Style (P1) 78.png|Gangnam Style (P2-C1) V1 Ganguinam.png|Gangnam Style (P2-C1) V2 Gangnam Style P2 C2 Avatar.png|Gangnam Style (P2-C2) 344.png|''Gangnam Style'' (P2-C3) Gangnam Style Horse Avatar.png|Gangnam Style's Horse 413.png|''Good Feeling'' 415.png|Heavy Cross 416.png|Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) 417.png|''Hit The Lights'' 420.png|''I Like It'' (P2) 80.png|''Istanbul'' (P1) 81.png|''Istanbul'' (P3) 444.png|''Jailhouse Rock'' (P2) Jailhouserock_AVA.png|''Jailhouse Rock'' (Line Dance) 83.png|Livin' la Vida Loca 84.png|Love You Like A Love Song 86.png|Maneater 488 Avatar.png|Moves Like Jagger (C1) 87.png|Moves Like Jagger (C3) 452 Avatar.png|Moves Like Jagger (C4) 88.png|Mr. Saxobeat 89.png|Never Gonna Give You Up 116_AVATAR.png|Never Gonna Give You Up's Dinosaur 458.png|''Oath'' (P1) 433.png|''Oh No!'' One Thing P2 Avatar.png|One Thing (P1) One Thing P1 Avatar.png|One Thing (P2) 79.png|Oops!...I Did It Again (P3) 361.png|''Part Of Me'' 438.png|''Primadonna'' 90.png|Rock Lobster (P1) Dsasd.png|Rock Lobster (P2) 092.png|Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) 422.png|''So Glamorous'' 94.png|''So What'' 95.png|Super Bass 405.png|Superstition 436.png|The Final Countdown (P1) 97.png|Time Warp (P2) 98.png|Time Warp (P4) 408.png|''Tribal Dance'' (P1) 411.png|''Want U Back'' 66.png|''We No Speak Americano'' 365.png|''We R Who We R'' 112_AVATAR.png|What Makes You Beautiful (P1) 85.png|''What Makes You Beautiful'' (P2) 100.png|''Wild Wild West'' (P1) 99.png|''Wild Wild West'' (P3) 101.png|''Wild Wild West'' (P4) 102.png|You Make Me Feel... Das.png|You're the First, the Last, My Everything (P1) '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2014 132.png|thatPOWER (P2) 167 AVATAR.png|thatPOWER (P4) Thatpoweronstageavat.png|thatPOWER (On-Stage - P2) 0146.png|99 Luftballons 134.png|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) AmericanGirlda.png|American Girl'' 0145.png|''Applause'' Limagolfaltavat.png|''Applause'' (Alternate) 117.png|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (P1) 118.png|Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In (P2) 135.png|Blurred Lines (P1) Blurred Lines P2 Avatar.png|Blurred Lines (P2) 227.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) C,mongirl.png|C'mon (P1) 122.png|C'mon (P2) 342.png|Can't Get Enough 120.png|Candy (P2) 223.png|Can't Hold Us 121.png|Careless Whisper (P1) Dasdasasd.png|Could You Be Loved (P1) 136.png|Dançando 137.png|Danse (Pop Version) 343.png|''Don't You Worry Child'' 138.png|Feel So Right 139.png|Feel This Moment 113.png|Fine China 110.png|Flashdance ... What a Feeling 104.png|Follow The Leader 140.png|Gentleman (C1) Gentleman_C2.png|''Gentleman'' (C2) 158_AVATAR.png|Get Lucky (P1) 141.png|Get Lucky (P2) 449.png|''Ghostbusters'' (P4) 142.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) 125.png|Just a Gigolo (P2) 105.png|I Kissed a Girl 464.png|I Need Your Love 151.png|In The Summertime (P3) 155.png|Isidora 143.png|It's You 106.png|I Will Survive 124.png|Just A Gigolo (P1) 125.png|Just A Gigolo (P2) 144.png|Just Dance Justsweataltavat.png|Just Dance (Sweat) 127.png|Kiss You (P2) Kiss_You_P3_Avatar.png|Kiss You (P3) 126.png|Kiss You (Alternate -P3) 128.png|Limbo (P1) 129.png|Limbo (P2) 114.png|Love Boat 147.png|María 148.png|Miss Understood 130.png|Moskau (P1) 350.png|''My Main Girl'' 107.png|Nitro Bot (P1) 115.png|Nitro Bot (P2) OWOAAvatar.png|One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) 131.png|Pound The Alarm (P3) 222.png|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) Princeali_AV4.png|''Prince Ali'' (P4) 149.png|Rich Girl 224.png|''Roar'' 355.png|''Rock N Roll'' 150.png|Safe And Sound (C1) 340.png|Sexy And I Know It 108.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 116.png|Starships Starshipsalt.png|Starships (Charleston) (P1) 176_AVATAR.png|Starships's Monster 229.png|The Other Side 152.png|The Way (P2) 367.png|The World is Ours Pandar.png|Timber (P1) Pander.png|Timber (P2) 109.png|Troublemaker Turnup15.png|Turn Up The Love 226.png|''Wake Me Up'' 153.png|Waking Up in Vegas We Can't Stop Avatar.png|We Can't Stop 341.png|''What About Love'' 111.png|Where Have You Been 154.png|Wild 461.png|''Y.M.C.A.'' (P3) 'Avatars from ''Just Dance 2015 394.png|''Boom Clap'' 396.png|''Break Free'' epicsirtaki.png|''Epic Sirtaki'' (P1) HoldingOutCat.png|Holding Out for a Hero's Flying Cat 175.png|I Luh Ya Papi 423.png|''India Waale'' (P1) Let It Go Avatar.png|Let It Go (P2) Mahna_Mahna_P2_Avatar.png|Mahna Mahna (P2) 225.png|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' 0224.png|''Till I Find You'' Xmas_Tree_P2_Avatar.png|Xmas Tree (P1) Xmas_Tree_Elephant_Avatar.png|Xmas Tree's Elephant '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2016 270.png|All About That Bass AllAboutThatBassBeeAvatarExtraction.png|All About That Bass'' (Flower & Bee Version) (P2) 252.png|Animals (P1) Sandman.png|Animals (Extreme Version) 272.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' (P1) Betterwhenimdancing AV.png|Better When I'm Dancin' 251.png|Blame 255.png|Born This Way (P2) 249_AVATAR.png|''Born This Way'' (Nerd Version) 273.png|Boys (Summertime Love) (P2) Cheerleader P2 Avatar.png|Cheerleader (P2) 274.png|Chiwawa 257.png|Circus (P3) A297 1446212437.png|Circus (Extreme Version) 307.png|Cool For The Summer 294.png|Copacabana (P2) 275.png|Drop the Mambo 293.png|Fancy (P3) 252_AVATAR.png|Fancy (Indian Version) 306.png|''Fun'' 292.png|Gibberish (P2) 256.png|Hangover (BaBaBa) (P1) 299.png|Heartbeat Song 276.png|Hey Mama (P2) Hey_Mama_Geisha_P2_Avatar.png|''Hey Mama '' (Geisha Version) (P2) 263.png|Hit The Road Jack (P2) HitTheAlt.png|''Hit The Road Jack'' (Line Dance Version) (P3) 278.png|''Ievan Polkka'' 250.png|I Gotta Feeling I Gotta Feeling Classroom P1 Avatar.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classroom Version) (P1) 295.png|I'm An Albatraoz 264.png|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (P1) 282.png|Junto A Ti (P2) 0290.png|''Kaboom Pow'' 0291.png|''Kool Kontact'' (P2) 253.png|Let's Groove (P1) 286.png|Lights 301.png|No Control (P2) 284.png|Rabiosa Latinfit.png|Rabiosa (Latin Fitness Version) 302.png|Same Old Love Olybaic.png|Smile (Улыбайся) 289.png|Stadium Flow 279.png|''Stuck On A Feeling'' 265.png|Teacher Pitbull.png|Teacher (Car Dance) (P2) 280.png|The Choice Is Yours 259.png|These Boots Are Made For Walkin' 303.png|''This Is How We Do'' (P1) This Is How We Do Aerobics Avatar.png|This Is How We Do (Alternate) 281.png|Under the Sea 258.png|Uptown Funk (C3) Uptown_Funk_Tuxedo_P3_Avatar.png|''Uptown Funk'' (Tuxedo Version) (P2) 288.png|Want To Want Me Want to Want Me Couple P2 Avatar.png|Want To Want Me (Alternate) (P2) 268.png|''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' (P2) 254.png|''William Tell Overture'' (P1) 0199.png|''You Never Can Tell'' (P2) 269.png|You're The One That I Want (P2) Avatars from ''Just Dance Now'' 465.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) 0464.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' (Community Remix) 462.png|''Turn Up the Love'' (Fanmade) 463.png|''We No Speak Americano'' (Fanmade) 'Avatars from Dance Quests ' fionnaand.png|Cake Palm_Tree_Avatar.png|Palm Tree Ice Cream Quest Avatar.png|Ice Cream Coconut Quest Avatar.png|Coconut Sunglasses Avatar.png|Sunglasses Roller Avatar.png|Roller Keyboard Quest Avatar.png|Keyboard Boombox Avatar.png|Boombox Disco Ball Avatar.png|Disco Ball Ying Yang Quest Avatar.png|Ying Yang Rainbow Quest Avatar.png|Rainbow Lighting Quest Avatar.png|Lightning Hurricane Quest Avatar.png|Hurricane 474_AVATAR.png|Rocket Moon Quest Avatar.png|Moon Sun Quest Avatar.png|Sun Comet Quest Avatar.png|Comet Throne Avatar.png|Throne Scepter_Avatar.png|Scepter Ring Avatar.png|Ring Halloween Avatar.png|Halloween RoyalDanceQuestAvatar.png|Royal CastleDanceQuestAvaTAR.png|Castle 'Avatars from Ubisoft Games' 156.png|Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) 157.png|Assassin's Creed AssassinCreed.png|Assassin's Creed COL Avatar (UG).png|Aurora (Child of Light) Barbara_Avatar.png|Barbara B.U.D. Avatar.png|B.U.D. (Grow Home) AC Avatar (UG).png|Evie Frie (Assasin Creed Syndicate) 161.png|''Far Cry'' Character 158.png|Future Soldier (Ghost Recon) Jacob Frye Avatar.png|Jacob Frye (Assassin's Creed Syndicate) 159.png|Jade (Beyond Good And Evil) Kkkk.png|Knight (For Honor) 160.png|Pey'j (Beyond Good and Evil 2) 162.png|A Raving Rabbid 163.png|Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) Nin.png|Samurai (For Honor) Pagan Min Avatar.png|Pagan Min (Far Cry 4) 164.png|Vaas (Far Cry 3) Llllllll.png|Viking (For Honor) 165.png|ZombiU Pie.png|Emile (Valiant Hearts: The Great War) Unknown Avatar.png|??? Teensie Avatar.png|Teensie (Rayman) 300_AVATAR.png|Globox (Rayman) 301_AVATAR.png|Rayman Other Avatars 221.png|Medal 214.png|Snowflake 220.png|Diamond Santa Claus Avatar.png|Santa Claus A262 1446212351.png|Question Mark Block (Wii/Wii U Exclusive) A261 1446212349.png|Link (Wii/Wii U Exclusive) A260 1446212347.png|Mario (Wii/Wii U Exclusive) 179.png|Dancing Queen (P2) Discoballavatar.png|TBA 1 112.png|TBA 2 228.png|TBA 3 VikingJustDanceAvatarExtraction.png|TBA 4 Just Dance Wii U Avatars from Just Dance Wii ChooChooTRAINP2Avatar.png|Choo Choo TRAIN (P2) Avatar_14.png|Love Revolution (P1) Avatar_11.png|Love Revolution (P2) Avatar_6.png|Mickey Avatar_12.png|Cutie Honey Avatar_23.png|Sexy Girl Koi.png|Koi no Dial 6700 Avatar_7.png|One Night Carnival Avatar_13.png|One Night Carnival (Background Dancer) UFO.png|UFO Avatars from Just Dance Wii 2 AgeAgeEveryNightAvatar.png|''Age Age Every Night'' Go Go Summer! P3.png|''Go Go Summer!'' (P3) Avatar_16.png|''Go Go Summer!'' (P4) Avatar_28.png|''I'm Your Man'' Avatar_10.png|''Independent Woman'' Avatar_15-1.png|''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!'' (P1) Avatar_15.png|''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P2) Avatar_26.png|PonPonPon'' PopStarP1Avatar.png|''Pop Star (P1) Avatar_29.png|Pop Star (P2) Rising Sun P1.png|Rising Sun (P1)'' Rising Sun P4.png|''Rising Sun'' (P3) Samishii Nettaigyo P1.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' (P1) Samishii Nettaigyo P2.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' (P2) Suirenka.png|''Suirenka'' Yeahmeccha.png|''Yeah! Meccha Holiday'' Avatars from Just Dance Wii U Acerola Taiso Transparent.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta (P1) Avatar_20.png||FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Avatar_18.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P1) Avatar_17.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P2) MemeshikuteAvatarP1.png|Memeshikute P1 MemeshikuteAvatarP2.png|Memeshikute P2 MemeshikuteAvatarP3.png|Memeshikute P3 MemeshikuteAvatarP4.png|Memeshikute P4 Avatar_25.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi Avatar_19.png|Ninja Re Bang Bang Avatar_24.png|Tsukematsukeru Lll.png|I Wish For You (P1) exdodancep1avatar.png|EZ DO DANCE (P1) Nes.png|Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (P1) Cccc.png|Flying Get (P3) Klol.png|I Wish For You (P2) Avatar_30.png|Follow Me Avatar_27.png|Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (P2) Other Avatars Santa.png|Santa Claus SushiAvatar.png|Sushi Avatar_21.png|Orange JellyfishAvatar.png|Jellyfish Avatar_22.png|Dragon Avatars from Just Dance: Disney Party Avatarsjddp.png Avatars from Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition JibanyanAvatarYoukaiWatch.png|Jibanyan DimmyAvatarYoukaiWatch.png|Dimmy / Jimii DazzabelAvatarYoukaiWatch.png|Dazzabel / Sharekofujin KomashuraAvatarYoukaiWatch.png|Komashura / Shurakoma ManjimuttAvatarYoukaiWatch.png|Manjimutt / Jinmenken MamaAuraAvatarYoukaiWatch.png|Mama Aura / Sei Okan UnknownAvatarYoukaiWatch.png|??? SailornyanAvatarYoukaiWatch.png|Sailornyan / Seeraanyan UnknownAvatarYoukaiWatch2.png|??? Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014, as well as Just Dance 2015. *''Just Dance 4'' avatars were not in color. *The Just Dance 4 ''avatars had their own special noise. The ''Just Dance 2014 ones have the same noises. *''Just Dance 4 has about 20 avatars and ''Just Dance 2014 has about 200 avatars, so it's about 10x more. *''Just Dance Wii U'' has 81 avatars that also include dancers from previous Just Dance Wii games. * In Just Dance 2015, the avatars look like stickers. * In the beta of Just Dance 2014, Somethin' Stupid ''P1, ''A-Punk P2, P3 from Night Boat To Cairo and Funky from Just Dance 4 ''where in the avatars' menu. * The most expensive item you can purchase with Mojo Coins is the Disco Ball Head Dancer's avatar on ''Just Dance 2014. It costs 500 Mojo Coins. * Hot Stuff's avatar was going to look more similar to Just Dance 4's avatar. ** This also happened with Sympathy For The Devil and'' Viva Las Vegas. * In Just Dance 2014'' only, you can also receive monthly exclusive avatars that come with month-unlockable Mashups. * In Just Dance 2014, you had to play the songs in the game to unlock their avatars in-game. ** In Just Dance 2015, you also had to do the same thing in order to unlock the corresponding avatars. However, unlike in'' Just Dance 2014'' in which you can unlock more than one avatar if applicable, you can only unlock one avatar per track. Alternate dances also have their own unlockable avatar. * In Just Dance 2015 and 2016, the Ubisoft game avatars have to be unlocked with Uplay. *In Just Dance 2016, This is the first time when background elements are avatars. For example, Gangnam Style's Horse, or Starships' Monster. **This is also the first time that avatars have names. For example, Ievan Polkka's avatar named as Hatsune, and Want To Want Me's avatar is named as Golden Boy. *One of the Mojo-Unlockable avatars in Just Dance 2016 does not have a sticker appearance like all of the other avatars.https://youtu.be/z7Q84L27z2c?t=7m41s *''Just Dance 2014'' had a much more HD version of avatars in the beta as you can see in the screenshot below. References de:Avatare Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Ubisoft Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2016